garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Morgan
'Character Summary' General Info * Name: Alexandra Dawn Morgan * Gender: Female * Breed: Homid * Auspice: Ahroun * Tribe: Shadow Lords * Rank: Cliath * Deed Name: Seeks the Raging Water to Silence Her Strike * Previous Names: Calm Clouds Mask the Storm * Packs: Unfettered * Positions: Alpha of Unfettered * Past Positions: None Important Dates * Date of Birth: October 24th, 1999 * First Change: February 9th, 2012 * Rite of Passage: March 20th, 2012 'Creation and Departure' * Creation Date: January 29, 2012 * Creation Rank: Cub * Departure Date: Currently Active * Departure Reason: Currently Active 'Biographical Information' Alexandra (often shortened to Lex with friends and family) was a Portland resident until late 2011, when her family moved to St. Claire. After she started to show signs of a pending first change, her parents delivered her to the local Shadow Lords. Less than two weeks after her first change, she got her first taste of battle against a tainted coyote spirit and received the Rite of Wounding. As a cub, she would also help to fight against the hounds hunting Andrei and Ky during one of their attacks on Edgewood and against skull pigs. While she still had a lot to learn, she successfullly completed her Rite of Passage along with Hayden in late March of 2012, unearthing tribal secrets buried for decades and helping to defeat a fomor in the shape of a cr ystal dragon. Since becoming Cliath, she has helped fight and kill the Black Spiral Dancers that were hunting Ky, and was part of an impromptu team that fought and killed a separate pack that was attempting to smuggle a lost cub back to Seattle, helping to rescue the cub. She has also helped to fight against a bale-ice elemental near the bawn. In mid-June of 2012, she formed the scouting pack Unfettered under Merlin with Ky and Flint, becoming Alpha. She also took part in the Great Hunt that year, battling pattern spiders and carrying two fragments of the bane's crystal prison that she used to help slay the creature back with her. Alexandra enlisted the aid of Nik to cleanse the crystal shards and dedicate them to Grandfather Thunder. That completed, she assisted Nieve in shaping the crystal into blades and in forging hilts for them. Given their origins, she named the two blades Web-sever and Venom, and the weapons are seldom far from her side when she knows she's going into combat. Since the Great Hunt, Alexandra has helped to deal with banes in the Phoenix Park Umbra and at the Tenement. She was also one of those tugged into the Dream Realm and deposited in the center of the caern -- apparently part of a signal for what the Garou will need to to do reclaim it from the wasps. She paid a second trip to the Dream Realm with Flint, where she rode a dragon and participated in a riddle contest with it. Together with Nik and Ky, she set out onto the bawn and rescued Draco, who had become trapped while returning from an absence. Alexandra particpated in the October revel, and helped do battle with the gang that her packmate Ky infiltrated once he found the location of the vampire they served. Her pack was also instrumental in clearing the sewers of the acidic slugs and giant mutant rats that infested it, although it turned out they did so at the behest of a vampire, whom they began hunting afterward. 'Battle Scars' *Left leg: A narrow red welt circles her leg along the lower calf. Earned when she and her fellow cubs Hayden and Ky defeated a tainted coyote spirit. Made permanent via the Rite of Wounding performed by Owen. 'Family' *Dr. Julian Morgan, MD - Alexandra's father is a general practitioner who runs a small private practice in St. Claire that opened at the beginning of the year. He is clued Shadow Lord kinfolk, and usually willing to help kin (or the rare Garou) who might need medical advice or treatment. *Dr. Alanna Morgan, PhD - Alexandra's mother is a professor of history. She taught at Portland State University until late 2011, when she accepted a position at St. Claire City University. She is clued Shadow Lord kinfolk. *Benjamin Morgan - Alexandra's younger brother is a hyperactive 6 year old boy who worships his big sister and wants to be an astronaut when he grows up. Or possibly a super hero. He's also kinfolk, but for obvious reasons knows nothing about the Garou as yet. *Peter Yadviga - While not actually a blood relative, Peter also grew up in Portland and has been a friend of the family for quite some time, and Alexandra thinks of him as an uncle. He eventually became a coworker of Alanna's, first at Portland State University and more recently at SCCU. 'Logs' *Alexandra's log page *Hayden's log page (logs tagged with Alexandra) *Flint's log page (logs tagged with Alexandra) Category:Shadow Lords Category:Ahroun Category:Homid Category:Cliath Category:Past PCs